A sergeant on a mission
by maqigirl
Summary: A Lynley/Havers story. Barbara Havers is a sergeant with a mission. They must find the murderer. She is prepared for almost everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lynley/Havers story. Barbara Havers is a sergeant with a mission. They must find the murderer. She is prepared for almost everything.**

**A.N. **

**It is my first fanfic ever.**

**I do apologize before you read this if you think it´s bad. If you think it´s good, I thank you. **

**I don´t own anyone of the characters. They belong to the writer Elizabeth George.**

***X***

**A sergeant on a mission **

Chapter 1

"Yeah, I´ll do it" Havers said without any doubts. She looked at Hillier that sat on the opposite side of the desk. He looked pleased. He new she would do it, never doubted that for a second. The one person that would have anything negative about the plan would be Lynley. He´s very protective when it comes to his DS.

"Good, that´s settle then. Tonight at 8 pm you will be here and I let some people take care of you before us al leave" Havers looked a little uncertain before she answered him. "You mean to fix me up or something like that?" Hillier smiled a bit, typical Barbara, he had expected a more violence reaction about this but of course he wouldn´t complain. "Yes Sergeant. To fix you up. You doesn´t really look like a hooker on your own"

Barbara swallowed when she thought about it. She was going to go under cover as a hooker to try gathering facts about the new murder investigation. Three prostituted women had been murdered, but it seemed like they had been hold hostage for a while before their death. They all had a lot of bruises and cuts like they had been hit and kicked before their death. That´s what Lafferty had said, all because of the bruises (the colors and that) Thank god that their would be polices in a van close to the street where they, after weeks of investigation, think the girls were picked up.

Havers left Hillier's office thinking about what the hell she was going to be forced to wear. She hadn´t a clue, maybe a short dress that showed a lot of skin. She didn´t like to have that kind of clothes. She felt naked. Not that she tried that style more than a few times a long time ago.

No one could call Barbara Havers fat. She really wasn´t. She was normal highs for a woman and she was quite curvy. Her hair was red and is going a bit longer than to her collarbone. The eyes were green. She looked good but it was only herself that didn´t noticed.

She sat down at her desk thinking this is going to be a very long 24 hours.

***X***

Lynley had been to the club again. The club was called _Club la Luna_. It was on the same block as the place where the girls had been picked up. No one on the club could tell him anything about the girls. Except the bartender, but he only remember one of them as 'the girl sitting with a man, having fun' and that wasn´t that much of a help to the investigation.

Hillier had told Lynley when he left for the club that he had a plan to find out who picked the girls up. Lynley thought about this plan on his way back to the met. The only thing he could come up with was that they were going to use a decoy. Probably wasn´t this Hillier´s plan, he knew that it would be too dangerous. He parked the car and took a look on his clock, half past seven pm.

***X***

Barbara was nervous as hell. The persons that would fix her up had come. She only saw them quickly, the man immediately disappeared into Hillier´s office with the door closed behind him and the woman went into one of the female restrooms with a big suitcase. It was when Barbara saw the suitcase that she realized that she had sold her sol to femininity, at least for tonight. All she could do was to wait. Winston was there too. They just sat on a pair of chairs in the corridor.

"You alright, Barb?"

"Yeah, I´m just fine." She said realizing it was so totally untrue.

"If you say so" Winston said looking at her suspiciously. She new he didn´t believe her at all. It was at that moment when Lynley walk in trough the door at the end of the corridor they were sitting in.

"Inspector, Hillier wants to talk with you immediately" Winston rose rapidly.

Lynley looked at Winston and then at Barbara, who still sat. When he saw Barbara´s facial expression, he immediately understood something was going on, and he wouldn´t like it. He just nodded at Winston before he walked up to Hillier´s office, knocking and entering.

***X***

"No way!" Lynley was mad. Really mad. Hillier had gone with the decoy plan. The worst of all was that Barbara, his DS, was the decoy.

"Come on Lynley, it´s the only way to go to the bottom with these murders"

"It´s too dangerous. You know it is" Lynley wasn´t going to let this happen. In no way would he accept to send Havers into a probably dangerous mans car dressed up as a hooker to find the murderer. "It must be another way"

"It isn´t! And Sergeant Havers has agreed to do it. She will be finished to leave in…" Hillier looked on his watch"… half an hour if she doesn´t complicate."

Lynley opened his mouth to protest, but Hillier interrupted him before he had the chance of saying anything. "I know that you don´t want her to get hurt but she wont and she will have a gun with her, god knows were."

***X***

Barbara felt uneasy. When they showed her the clothes she had refused. Two against one and some intimidation she had put the clothes on. Now she felt almost sick. She really did look like a hooker! A very tiny skirt, a very low-necked shirt, some fishnet stockings and a pair of high heal boots going almost to her knee. Thank god they also brought some hair extensions. Her hair was now going under her breasts. She had put the clothes on first and then had they fixed her hair. Don´t forget the make-up. She had on more make-up at the time the she would use during a year. Seeing herself in the mirror didn´t make her happier (isn´t that what a make over was about? Make the person look fabulous and happy) Well, she would fit into her character at least.

She herds a knock on the door. The two make-up artists looked satisfied and Barbara´s courage sank. Another knock and a voice she recognized as Hillier's. "Barbara, are you decent?" She didn´t know what to say. Was she? To her, this was quite a bit from decent. "I guess"

The door opened and she saw Hillier, Winston, Lynley and a few more polices that would come too. None of the polices said anything. Their mouths were opened and they just stared. She blushed. "Is it okay?" she said, uncertain to what their reaction meant.

"You look like… WOW!" Winston said. Havers blushed harder. It wasn´t every day she heard that from a man. Even trough she looked like a hooker. Some of the other polices wolf whistled.

"Shall we go?" Hillier said after a while. He thought Barbara looked really amazing and totally different in that outfit but also very much like a hooker. Well, that was the purpose of this.

Havers nodded a bit and then looked at Lynley. He hadn´t said anything yet. She couldn´t really read his facial expression but the eyes had a huge intensity.

He didn´t know what to say. Barbara always plain dressed, she never had anything that was tight to her body. That body hadn´t he expected. So curvy and amazing. He though someone must have switched her into another woman but under all the hair and make-up he actually saw his Sergeant. She really looked… what was the word… hot, sexy… something like that at least. When she looked at him their eyes met and he could see her give up a little smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **

**I do apologize before you read this if you think it´s bad. If you think it´s good, I thank you. **

**I don´t own anyone of the characters. They belong to the writer Elizabeth George.**

***X***

**A sergeant on a mission **

Chapter 2

It was time. No turning back. They had sat in the van for one and a half hour. It was 11.30 pm. It really was time. She had accepted the mission and now was it going to happen. The following van stands a few blocks from the place were al is going to happen. Havers gets the gun to hide in on of her boots, there is nowhere else to put it. Se has a transmitter on her so that the van can follow where she is going.

"Ok, it´s time. U ready?" Winston says to Havers. She gives a little smile and takes a big breath. "As ready I can be. See you later sir" she say looking at Lynley. He smiles a little and nods.

Barbara steps out of the van and starts to walk to the right spot. She feels nervous. She calm herself down with the thought of no one would want her. Why would they? She walks faster until she finally is there. She takes a big breath again and leans on the brick wall behind her. She starts to look around herself to see if anything happens. She hears a car from the bigger street around the corner. People's voices coming closer, probably someone that is going to _Club la Luna_.

Nothing exiting happens. A cat walked pas her. More voices and cars noise on a distance. The men in the van hadn´t done anything in particular. Havers didn´t knew this, but they had put up a small camera over the place she was standing. They hadn´t said anything about it because she would just feel even more nervous then. Lynley, Winston and a man named Bolton sat and watched the little TV-screen back in the van.

1 am something finally happened. Barbara noticed a car coming closer. It drove up just in front of her. Okay, this is it she thought. The driver's window went down and a man smiled at her.

***X***

"Hey, look! It´s time." Lynley said. He was the first one of the three to see the car. They all stared at the screen. "Can u see him?" Winston said. "No, I can´t. But I think Havers is smiling at him" Bolton said with a humoristic tone in his voice. Lynley felt sick. Why did he let this happen? This is bloody madness!

"She says something. I don´t know about you guys but I feel this is going as planed" Winston said with a small tone of happiness.

***X***

The man was in the early forties, brown hair, dark eyes and a huge smile in his face. He looked charming and nice.

"You look lonely. How much?"

She didn´t know what to say. How much was it for that kind of service? She took the first amount she could think of. "30 pound"

She was sure it was too much. But she thought that if this man was the one that murdered the hookers he wouldn´t care. Obviously he didn´t pay them anyway. He smiled bigger and said: "Jump in"

She smiled and went around the car, opened the passenger seat and went in. And off they went.

***X***

It was over in just a minute or two. They had all looked very closely but couldn´t gather any information more than this man wanted to kill or sleep with Havers. Maybe both.

"And of they go. Ok, Peters, follow Havers signal" Bolton said and leaned back.

"Ok, you think it´s him?" Winston looked nervous. What if Havers got into the wrong mans car and it wasn´t their murderer?

"Nothing to do now if it isn´t. Havers can handle him if he is just after sex." Bolton looked relaxed. Lynley couldn´t understand that, he felt like he sat on thousand needles. The van followed the position from Havers transmitter.

After thirty minutes they were still following. Bolton was almost sleeping. Lynley felt the same way, it had been a long night. "Why pick up a girl there if you´re not going to take her anywhere near?"

"I don´t know. Maybe because of the club or something. I swear its owner surely is the other girls pimp or something" Winston looked bored.

"Maybe" Lynley started thinking. These girls must have known something and had to be silenced or they were going to silence someone else. He remembers another case with a girl that was prostituted. Her friend and colleague had been murdered because the boss had some money trouble. Could it be the same this time? The clubs boss was hated, he new that, all the staff showed signs of it. The bartender, it was something about him. Lynley was sure he knew something he didn´t want to tell.

***X***

Here they were. It could be anywhere In London. Townhouses on both sides of the street, it looked like a quite rough neighborhood. The houses where worn and there was graffiti here and there.

The man put one hand on her back showing her the way to the house that had number 13 on it. Typical, Havers thought, exactly my luck. They went up the steps and he opened the door and she walked in. He closed the door behind him. It was dark. Havers felt an arm over her shoulders and she let him led her into another room. It looked like a living room. It had more light because of the streetlamps shining in trough the big window.

She felt both his hands now. He stood behind her. His hands were moving on her body touching her belly, her sides, her arms and her hips. Oh my god, why doesn´t I do anything. She finally manages to say something.

"You often pick up women?" His hand takes her hair away from her neck and she feels his breath on her neck.

"It happens." He kisses her neck. She doesn´t know anything more than she must ask him so many questions so she find out if it is their murderer and to make him not sleep with her.

"What´s your name? Fells strange not knowing"

"James" he whispers in her ear. She feels his warm breath again. It´s moving over her chin down to her neck. "What´s yours?"

"Molly" It´s the first name she can think of, no way she will give up her real.

"It´s sexy" he says very seductively. His hands are now on her thigh and he´s trying to come up under the skirt. Holy cow. She manages to recover from his grasp. She takes a few steps away from him and then turns around to face him. He looks at her with a look her doesn´t like. He looks like he wants her, but not in a nice way. She tries to play the part and smiles a little seductively at him.

"Come here again" he says quite harshly.

Now she has the chance to ask him the most important question. "What do you do with the women you pick up?"

He gives her a grin. It looks evil to her and she starts to feel a little scared by him. "I play with them for a while"

"Oh yeah?" she asks a little cocky, just to make him say more about it.

He takes a few steps towards her. His hands on her hips. "Yeah, but sometimes they don´t want to play anymore. They try to leave…" He gives her an evil grin. "…but I don´t let them. I pay and they should read"

Barbara was now scared down to her toes. She knew this was the right man, the murderer. Hoping that Lynley and the other will break in trough the door any moment to save her. Her mission was completed, but here she was. In the hands of a triple murderer that wants to sleep with her.

Mission completed now it´s just the riot left. Suddenly there is a knock on the front door. James don´t care. He press her into a wall and kisses her on her neck.

"No, please don´t" she says. "Don´t do this. Let me go"

"NO!" he screams at her. "Not you too!"

One more knock on the door and a familiar voice. "I know you´re in there. Open please"

"If you screams for help I will kill you just like with the other hookers, ok?" he sounds so evil and Barbara have never been so scared in her entire life. It´s something about him that creeps under the skin like ice.

"HELP!" she screams. It may make or break. He put one hand over her mouth to silence her. He presses her really close to the wall now.

"Didn´t I tell you to be quite? Now I have to punish you."

This didn´t seem like some kind of kinky game, this was hell. He was going to do something really painful to her; she had seen all the death girls, all their bruises.

There were greater bangs on the door now. She guessed that the other was trying to break down the door. James takes her hard in the skin at her neck. He moves around her, still holding his hand over her moth. Pushes her forward out in the hall and over to the cellar door.

***X***

Lynley, Winston, Bolton and Peters were trying to break the door to get in.

Lynley had screamed trough the door that he wanted them to open. After only seconds he heard the man scream something at Barbara. And only seconds after she had screamed for help. Barbara Havers doesn´t scream for help if she doesn´t really need to. That was when Tommy understood how much problem his sergeant was in. He run trough the door, the only thought was to get trough before she was hurt.

It took at least five minutes before the door finally gave in. During that time he had heard Barbara scream for help at least three times. She sounded more scared than he have ever heard her before. Okay, step one: break down the door finished. Step two was up: Find Barbara before it was to late.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **

**I do apologize before you read this if you think it´s bad. If you think it´s good, I thank you. **

**I don´t own anyone of the characters. They belong to the writer Elizabeth George.**

***X***

**A sergeant on a mission **

Chapter 3

It was very dark in the cellar. Havers were terrified. He led her into a room to the right of the stairs. He closed the door to the room and when he moved he hand from her mouth to turn on a little lamp on the wall she screamed for help again. She screamed at least three times. She hoped Lynley would hear her. She trusted him; she knew he would come to help her.

Their relationship was in the beginning only as colleagues. They didn´t like each other at all but after spending time together solving murders they became friends. How after sever years of being partners they were best friends. She couldn´t think of working with another partner. They hade always helped each other if they needed it. That's why she thought that he would save her or at least try to.

"Shut up you little slut!" James was really mad. He took a scarf or something like that and put it on her as a gag. "Now can´t you scream again."

His hands holding her hands hard and then she remember the gun in her boot. She really couldn´t take it now. When she thought about it she couldn´t have taken it during the whole process from when he started to get evil. Now it really was too late too do anything about that.

He tided her hands and her feet before he started to hit her.

***X***

It was very dark in the hall but Lynley and the other managed to get in and start to search in the house for the man and Barbara. Peters and Bolton started upstairs and Tommy and Winston searched the floor they were on. None of them found anything. So now it was the cellar. Lynley went first. Peters stayed on the ground floor if the man tried to run up there later.

It was almost too easy when they came down the stairs. There was a light coming out from under the door to the right. They gathered, opened the door and run in.

It was a scary scene they entered. Barbara tied to her feet and hands with a gag lying on the floor. She had a lot of marks on her showing that he had kicked or hit her. The man besides her held a knife over her. She looked so terrified and helpless on the floor, tears coming down from her eyes. She looked up at them when they ran in. The man on the other hand reacted instinctively.

***X***

Barbara felt James place the knife on her neck. The cold blade against her warm skin. She was so scared. She saw Lynley, Winston and Bolton look at the knife. Then it happened a lot of things on a very short time.

Lynley ran up to James tackling him away from her. Winston was moving only a second after Lynley. He helped him wrestle down James. The knife was sent trough the air into a wall after the tackle. Bolton took his gun out running over to the wrestlers and screamed: "DON`T MOVE! OR I`LL SHOT!"

James was still. Winston and Bolton took him and made him ready to leave for the station. Lynley crawled over to Havers. He first took of her gag.

"You all right?" he sounded a little panicked.

"Now I am" she said. He smiled and started helping her to free the hands and the feet.

Winston and Bolton took James upstairs. Winston shouting back at Lynley: "We take him back to station first. We pick you up in fifteen. Okay?"

"Okay" Lynley shouted back.

***X***

It was when he saw her lying on the floor with a knife to her through that he finally understood. He knew it now; didn´t understood how he could have missed it for all this time. The woman lying on the floor was his colleague, his partner, his best friend, the love of his life. It wasn´t until he found her there that he realized how much he loved her.

"Barbara… you have no idea how scared I was. Hearing you scream for help and not be able to help immediately" he helped her sit up and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, I do. I do know that sir."

"Please, say Tommy." He smiled a little brushing her gently over her hair.

"Tommy" she whispered.

They hugged for a while. Then he said: "I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. That I never would be able to see you again." Some tears ran down his cheeks. "Thought I never see you smile again, never hear you laugh again, never be able to tell you how much I love you"

She moved away a bit, still holding on to him, just as much as she could face her. He loved her! How long hadn´t she waited to hear him say those words. She loved him too, she had loved him for almost six years now, never thought he would ever feel the same.

"I love you too" she said with a little smile. Her tears ran also down the cheeks now. Happy tears. He brushed her tears away with the thumbs holding her head now in his hands. The eyes met and both of them the saw just how much love their was in the others eyes.

They leaned in to each other and their lips met. Warmth, love and a lot of happiness flooded in that moment. This was true love, the greatest one you would ever find. The kiss depends with the passion coming from both of them.

A small couth caught their attention. Winston standing in the door looking at theme with a smile on hit lips. "We came back to pick you both up, but we can leave again if you like."

Tommy got up on his feet and helped Barbara up before smiling at her, taking her hand and led her out of the house.

_The greatest love is the one that is rooted in friendship._ Barbara and Tommy new that was true. So true.


End file.
